Since its founding in 1994, the Case Western Reserve University/University Hospitals Case Medical Center (UHCMC) Center for AIDS Research (CWRU/UH CFAR) has been a source of excellence for both clinical and basic AIDS research. The CWRU/UH CFAR currently has 102 Full Members, 53 Associate CFAR members, who are students, postdoctoral fellows and research associates, and 21 International Members. Members are drawn from the CWRU School of Medicine, UHCMC, MetroHealth Medical Center, the Cleveland Clinic Foundation, the Louis Stokes Cleveland Veterans Administration Medical Center and the Joint Clinical Research Center (JCRC) in Kampala Uganda. Major strengths in the CWRU/UH CFAR include international research based on our 26-year research collaboration with Uganda, immune pathogenesis, basic virology and Cure research, and clinical trials. The CWRU/UH CFAR has the following Specific Aims: Provide scientific and administrative leadership to position the CWRU/UH CFAR at the forefront of HIV research (Administrative Core A). Conduct a responsive pilot grants program that accelerates junior faculty development and support for the next generation of HIV investigators (Developmental Core B). Support cutting edge research in Uganda by leveraging expertise from all CFAR Cores and programs (Uganda Laboratory Core C). As the first CFAR to make a major investment in international research, the CFAR operates one of the most advanced scientific laboratories in Sub-Saharan Africa. Support translational research through access to unique clinical specimens (Clinical Services Core D). Maintain a research infrastructure to support innovative multidisciplinary HIV research (Virology, Next Generation Sequencing and Imaging Core E, Immune Function Core F, Proteomics and Systems Biology Core G). To inform and engage CFAR and community members in our basic and clinical research programs and provide training, especially for minorities (Administrative Core A and Developmental Core B). Promote the national CFAR agenda by participating in collaborative research programs and assuming leadership in CFAR initiatives (Administrative Core A). In summary, through its scientific leadership, mentoring, pilot funding, scientific Cores, community outreach, and unique program in Uganda, the CFAR has effectively positioned its investigators at the leading edge of HIV/AIDS research. Although we remain relatively small, even as a tier-three CFAR we have been able to offer a range of Core services and activities that rival and often exceed those of much larger CFARs at other institutions.